moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkspear Islands
Were you looking for the Darkspear Isle, the new home of the Darkspear trolls in the Echo Isles? The Darkspear Islands were the former home of the Darkspear Tribe of jungle trolls, located somewhere within the South Seas or the Great Sea. The jungle of First Home grew on one such island, and was was filled with loa. The islands were volcanically active. History The Darkspear islands were the former home of the Darkspear Tribe near the Maelstrom in the South Seas. After Hakkar and his priests were defeated the first time, the remnants of the Gurubashi empire split up, and the Darkspear trolls left Stranglethorn Vale to claim their own lands. It is currently unknown if they settled the islands before the war. As the New Horde left Lordaeron behind at the onset of the Third War, Thrall's stolen fleet was scattered and heavily damaged by a fierce storm. The ships that remained with Thrall happened upon the islands of the Darkspear, and began repairing their vessels. Here they made peaceful contact with Sen'jin, leader of the trolls, who believed that he had seen the orc in a vision. The Horde discovered that humans of Kul Tiras had an outpost on the island, and were warring with the natives. Thrall attacked and destroyed it before the Alliance could muster the strength to threaten the orcish camp, as well as to aid the Darkspear. However, a suprise attack on the humans by murlocs caught both forces off-guard, and Thrall, Sen'jin and their attacking warriors, as well as the Alliance survivors found themselves captured. They were taken underground to a cavern system linking dungeons, a gold mine and the murloc's temple to their goddess, the Sea Witch. A troll explained to Thrall that the murlocs would kidnap surface races and take them into the caverns to be sacrificed to their deity, an appeasement apparently needed to prevent the islands' destruction. Thrall fought his way out, clashing with the Alliance prisoners in the process, but could not save the life of Sen'jin, mortally wounded by the murlocs. As the caves began to collapse, Sen'jin told Thrall that it was he who would lead his people off the islands, according to his vision. Thrall offered the trolls beside him a place in the Horde, which they readily accepted. Outraged by the defilement of her temple, the Sea Witch revealed herself as the island's volcano erupted. She began harrying the orcish camp as the ships' repairs were hurriedly completed. Thrall was forced to hold off waves of murlocs while reaching the varied troll settlements and rescuing their occupants to safety. The island was thought to be destroyed by the Sea Witch as the Horde sailed away to Kalimdor. However, many trolls remained including Master Gadrin. After several months, Sen'jin's son, Vol'jin and Zalazane returned from the First Home. The trolls prepared to their final leave and after a year the remaining trolls rejoined their people in Kalimdor. First Home First Home was a jungle, on the Darkspear Islands, where the sunlight nor a breeze could penetrate the foliage of the dense undergrowth. It is here the Darkspear loa, ancient spirits of those who had transcended death, could give a troll second sight or drive him mad so that he would pull out his own eyes. The loa, which could grant wondrous boons or inflict terrible punishments, made judgments upon those that entered the jungle. These judgments were vicious, swift, and unpredictable. Nobody came here besides shadow hunters and fools. Sometimes the shadow hunters returned, but the fools never did. Many dangerous creatures and plants can be found here such as raptors, kommu, alchu bugs, and nambu. Category:Darkspear Tribe Category:Places Category:Jungles Category:Islands